Military of the Pacific Empire
The military of the Pacific Empire is composed of highly-trained that, because of the terrain of the empire, specialize in , and extreme climate battles. The of the empire has also been influenced by its terrain, most of the empire's numerous tanks are amphibious, versatile, mobile and has heavy tires instead of tracks which improves its speed. Former Armed Forces of the Pacific Empire/ATLANTIS Military Branches The Imperial Armed Forces has a different form of categorizing its branches. The Pacific Empire branches its military according to purpose instead of branching it into Army, Navy, and Air Force. Imperial Armed Defense Forces (IADF) The loyal shield of the Pacific Empire. Its primary mission is to secure the empire and defend its territory, although sometimes it is also deployed overseas to fight and assist the Imperial Invasion Force. Its branches are: Imperial Enforces The imperial and military police that keeps peace, order, and stability among the citizens of the empire; includes the Imperial Guardians The vanguard of defense and security in the empire; it acts to defend the empire from foreign threats as well as rebellions Imperial Defense Air Force The air force of the IAF; includes the Airborne Force Imperial Defense Navy The navy of the IAF; includes the Marines and Imperial Combat Support Staff Usually composed of field logistics staff members, combat engineers and combat medics Imperial Expedition Force A support army for the Imperial Invasion Force; includes the Rapid Response Force Imperial Invasion Force (IIF) The bloody sword of the Pacific Empire. It is an independent branch of the military that has its own separate army, air force and navy. This special task force only takes orders from the emperor directly and its main purpose is to expand the territory of the empire by military force and power. Although it is usually deployed to invade and colonize other lands, it also acts to support the foreign actions of the empire and of its allies. Imperial Intelligence and Covert Operations Agency (IICOA) The eyes and ears of the Pacific Empire. It is a military branch that is fully devoted in collecting information and intelligence. It also manages covert operations such as assassinations, sabotage and the likes in and out of the empire. Imperial Militia Force (IMF) A special branch of the military that is mostly composed of reserve soldiers. It usually acts in rescue and relief operations. It is further categorized to three divisions: Imperial Mobile Force Acts as a support for deployed soldiers Imperial Civil Support Acts as the rescue team of the empire during storms and other disasters Imperial Defenders Acts as a support in defending the empire in times of war Imperial Royal Guards (IRG) A special force that acts as bodyguards to the Jaegar family, most especially to the emperor and the heir. Also protects political figures and officials. Imperial Legion of Autonomous Warriors (I-LAW) The most gruesome and despicable branch of the military. It acts independently much like the IIF but unlike the IIF, they work like a foreign mercenary army and acts without the emperor's consent. The I-LAW has its own "government" but still depends unto the empire for budget, thus making it like a contracted private army although it was formed by the imperial government. The main tasks of the I-LAW is to quell rebellions, fight terrorist, and to expel foreign threats. Inventory Note: All units shown here have been customized as a unique variant for the Pacific Empire Through the Advance Warfare Technology Project of Emperor Frank Jaegar, the Imperial Advance Research and Development Institute has created a functioning and improved light armor for tanks and armored vehicles, creating a well-defended mobile juggernaut in the battlefield. An improved standard combat gear was also issued for soldiers with a more effective bullet-proof gear that nearly covers the entire body of a soldier while only weighing 2 pounds. Radar and communication systems were also improved to be more fail-proof and secured. The armed forces also use the twin war trains, Equus and Eques, to defend the mainland in case of an invasion. The military also has improved the and has created a "war vinta" to act as patrol ships of the empire. A new design of military for the empire's navy was also sent for production, which looks like a . The military has also mass produced modern armed with that looks like a . The military has begun testing a new type of to act as a mobile flying fortress located in the , it would be a combination of a military airbase and a gunship/bomber. A prototype of a another Zeppelin-like airship was launched and is already being evaluated for production, the airship would be used for transport, strategic bombing and air support that would hover around the unlike the first Zeppelin project. Research is also ongoing for the creation of a space gun/super gun and a land battleship taken from the designs of the and of the respectively. Research are also being done to copy some of the proposed of . The military also has Super Soldiers which are clones produced in factories with a specific program to act a specific role. Each generation of Super Soldiers would only have two programs, one for their role and the other to follow their commander. The military also has Perfect Soldiers which are genetically-enhanced artificial humans with their own free will and has programed special abilities and skills. The 1st generation of Perfect Soldiers have more programs and are generally more effective than the rest although they are unstable and would require frequent checkups and "maintenance". The 2nd generation of Perfect Soldiers are immortal, like the "upgraded" version of the 1st generations, and they are weaker than the 1st generation although they are now stable. It is still unconfirmed if Ultimate Soldiers do exists. The military uses 6th generation Super Soldiers as its combat soldiers and staff; 7th generation Super Soldiers for squadron commanders, snipers, combat medics and engineers, and staff; 8th generation Super Soldiers for special task forces and rescue teams; and 9th generation Super Soldiers for covert and intelligence operations. The armed forces also has 1st generation and 2nd generation Perfect Soldiers in the top command of the military and of the government, who are sometimes given special missions by the emperor or the fuhrer. The emperor also uses a super computer to directly control the military, nicknamed "Pandemonium". It is currently located under the Imperial Jaegar Castle. Pandemonium is like in ability and technological superiority, it could control or override the program of all Super Soldiers and could incapacitate or control all Perfect Soldiers. The military has also deployed artificial satellites which include: *'LOBOS' - an intelligence-purpose and monitoring spy satellite *'LOGOS' - an intelligence-purpose and monitoring spy satellite *'LOKOS' - an intelligence-purpose and monitoring spy satellite *'LOHOS' - a bomber-purpose satellite with payloads of numerous non-nuclear space bombs and space missiles *'LOJOS' - a bomber-purpose satellite with payloads of numerous non-nuclear space bombs and space missiles *'LOROS' - a destroy-purpose satellite armed with a particle beam cannon powered by solar energy *'LODOS' - an assault-purpose satellite armed with a laser cannon powered by nuclear reactors *'LOPOS' - still under production stage, a deploy-purpose satellite which can produce Super Soldiers and can deploy them to battlefields by using transport capsules. Only has 10 transport capsules and one 6th generation Super Soldier factory. *'LOVOS' - still under conceptualization stage, a deterrence-purpose satellite armed with a cannon that emits bursts of concentrated gamma rays into a target *'LOTOS' - still under conceptualization stage, an annihilation-purpose satellite armed with a cannon powered by anti-matter Military Ranks Even though the empire has a different form of branching the military, it still ranks its soldiers according to the normal branches. There are some differences though when it comes to the commanders' ranks. Category:Pacific Empire